


Mariana and Lilo Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Lilo and Mariana [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Lilo Pelakai and Mariana Acosta.





	Mariana and Lilo Poem

They both lost their parents

They both wear red

They both are eccentric

They both befriends creatures that are weird or macabre.

Lilo plays a ukulele while Mariana plays a cavaquinho.

They both has older sisters.

They both are bullied.


End file.
